


Midnight Stress

by the_mighty_lux



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Armstrong is an asshole, Cock Tease, F/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sundowner is thicc, Sundowner needs more sin, This might lead to a bigger fic, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 03:30:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9216647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_mighty_lux/pseuds/the_mighty_lux
Summary: Alyna goes to check on Sundowner in the middle of the night. Turns out Armstrong made him horny. The end. (jk)





	

“Alyna?”

The young woman rose from her sleep to find a tired-eyed and slightly concerned Mistral. Alyna’s golden eyes met the older woman’s blue ones. “Sundowner has been making strange noises for the past thirty minutes, and I'm getting worried. Have you noticed?”

Alyna became quiet. Almost instantly, she heard moans and grunts coming from the floor above. Has he always been that loud? She thought. 

Mistral shook her head, tousling her already messy pink hair. “I was thinking I should go check on him, but I'm not sure what I'll find behind that door.” She said with a slightly remorseful tone in her voice. Alyna got out of bed and walked over to the other female. “It's okay, M. I'll go check it out.” The young cyborg flashed a cocky but caring smile. Mistral chuckled. “If only Sam was as kind as you…”

Later…

Alyna and Mistral arrived on the next floor up. Walking a few hallways down, the came up to the door to Sundowner’s room. “You should go back to bed, M. I told you I'd handle it.” She smiled with confidence. Mistral ran a hand through Alyna’s thick, mahogany hair. “Yes ma’am.” The older woman joked. 

Alyna watched as her cyborg mother figure walked down the rest of the hallway and turned a corner. 

Gone. 

Facing the door, Alyna turned the knob and pushed it open enough where she could just see inside. The first thing she saw was that his face was bright red. Could he be sick? Does he have the Glitch?

After entering the room and shutting the door behind her, Alyna walked closer to Sundowner. She immediately noticed that he was trembling slightly. Her concern growing, the golden eyed cyborg gently placed her hand on the male’s shoulder. Alyna listened closer, and heard barely audible panting. Then he let out a large moan. 

Startled, Alyna fell backwards and landed on the floor. “Ow, my butt…” She groaned, rubbing her thighs. As she began to stand up, Alyna heard a different noise coming from Sundowner. It almost sounded like…crying? Crying?! Coming from him?! No! Not possible! 

Not caring about the consequences, Alyna rushed to his side and shook him. “Sundowner?! Sundowner, wake up! What's wrong?” She asked, severely concerned now. The large male cyborg slowly turned on his side to face her. 

He looked terrible. 

His cheeks were flushed, sweat was rolling down his temples, and his trembling had gotten worse. Sundowner’s deep gray eyes looked sad and frustrated. Alyna wrapped her arms around his neck and connected foreheads. “Oh, you poor thing…” She whispered. She looked at the older mercenary with gentle eyes. “What's wrong?” Alyna asked again, only quieter and less panicked. Sundowner leaned against his headboard. “Armstrong…d-did…s-something…” He mumbled. The female mercenary saw his hand slide down towards his crotch. Alyna was immediately overcome with embarrassment and anger. 

Angry because damn Armstrong did this. Embarrassed because he was horny. 

Gathering her courage, Alyna pressed the cold palm of her hand against Sundowner’s hot skin. “Show me how bad it is.” She demanded. The other struggled to gulp and nodded. Slowly, he pushed back the sheets, hesitant of what the young girl would see. “Don't be afraid,” She cooed. “This isn't the first time I've seen a dick before.”

Giving in to her kindness, Sundowner threw the sheets off his legs. His dick was hard and dripping, flat against his stomach and rosy with artificial blood. Alyna noticed something abnormal down closer to his hips: a cock ring. So that explains his odd behavior, She thought. Channeling reserved power through her artificial muscle fibers, Alyna easily broke the tight-fitting ring in two. The second it came loose, Sundowner let out a moan and his body relaxed. Precum started leaking out of his dick, trailing down the entire length before landing on the sheets. 

Alyna felt her face heat up at the sight. Oh god, he's just so big and hot and-oh no, I'm getting wet-

Sundowner chuckled at her arousal. “Don't be shy. You've earned it, kid.”

The male spread his legs out wider, allowing more room for Alyna to fit. She was hesitant at first, but eventually accepted his invitation. Alyna slowly licked up the precum that had dripped out, savoring its salty flavor. Sundowner shuddered, and then gripped his right hand through the young woman’s dark hair. “Attaboy, Al.” He moaned incomprehensibly. Alyna got greedy and swallowed him until the tip of his dick was gently rubbing the top of her throat. The female worked her tongue gracefully, quickly moving up and down, spiraling around his sensitive skin. 

Sundowner bit down on his fingers to keep back a scream and began to thrust upward into Alyna’s wet, warm throat. Nearing his end, the male mercenary quickened his pace, body quivering in pleasure as Alyna planted little love kisses along his dick. 

Sundowner let out one last moan before mumbling:

“A-Al…cumming-”

Alyna felt the full force of his orgasm hit her in the throat. It was about a minute until she pulled off, strands of cum hanging from her mouth, still attached to his dick. Calmly, she swallowed what was in her mouth and licked up what was left. Sundowner yanked his sweatpants up and pulled Alyna into his lap. “Feel better now?” She asked mischievously. The other let out a quiet laugh. “Yeah.”

Alyna leaned forwards and put her head in his chest. “Hey…Sundowner?” She asked. The male cradled the young girl in his arms. “Hm?”

“Would you mind if I…slept with you tonight?” She pondered. “Not at all. I think we both need some rest after tonight.” He laughed. 

They climbed into Sundowner’s bed and tackled each other into the sheets. Once they were situated, they touched their foreheads one last time before their eyes shut. 

And it was the best sleep they'd ever had.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr -> www.dazdumpling.tumblr.com  
> Deviantart -> www.shardslayer123.deviantart.com  
> PaigeeWorld -> www.paigeeworld.com/dazdumpling  
> Fanfiction -> www.fanfiction.net/dazdumpling
> 
> if yall want a longer fic by all means hit me up


End file.
